Return of Amonojaku
by Shenlong7
Summary: This is something that has been burning in my mind for the longest. Amonojaku is back and this time he's not so furry, but so is danger for Satsuki as she sees something she missed come back into her life. The unthought of couple. Now rated T
1. Chapter 1

Ghost Stories: Return of Amonojaku

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Stories, which makes me sad. Like sharp and pointy objects.

* * *

You know those stories you tell around the camp fire, ghosts stories, those stories meant to bring about fear in the listener, but there is a general rule. Every ghost story is simply that, not an actual work of fiction but a product of the story teller's imagination and is in no way a historical documentation of paranormal activity. Though there are those who could give you real ghost stories, things that aren't just their imagination, but what actually happened to them during their encounters with different ghosts and the names of those people are as follows: Satsuki Manshita, her brother, Keiichirou, Hajime Aoyama, Momoko Koigakubo, and Leo Kakinoki. They both had been together since elementary school and then had a falling out when Momoko went to high school after a few minutes and Leo accidently replaced Hajime's hand lotion with glue. After a year, Hajime's voice had returned to normal and had gotten deeper since the last time they had talked, which was a long time since she tried avoiding him, but one day she just couldn't avoid him.

Now Satsuki was in high school and about to go to the same one that her friend Momoko was in, but things were different for the friends now. She just sat there looking through her clothes as she thought about her friends that she hadn't seen in a while and about the times they would have back at the elementary school. In an old shoe box under the bunk bed she shared with her brother was a photo album that had all of the pictures that she had taken of her and her friends having a good time as well as a few pictures Leo took as a documentation of a certain ghost's powers. _Amonojaku_ That name always brought up mixed feelings, from a bit of anger at his sarcastic comments and antagonistic behavior to a bit of sadness at not having him there since he did seem to grow on her. Right now he was sealed in a tree again but this time it was his own hand that had placed him there and she missed how he would sleep at the foot of the bed, partly because he warmed her feet on cold nights, but also because she missed him being there.

"Hey sis, whatcha doing there," said Keiichirou as he added something else that was incomprehensible, a habit that he never seemed to grow out of due to his mental retardation. (This is the English Dub version.)

"Nothing just thinking about how in a week we'll be forced into another week of school," said Satsuki with a sigh as she thought of something to do before she would be forced into the boredom of school and that's when her father walked into drop the v-bomb on them.

"Great news everyone, we're having the son of an old friend of mine come to visit us," announced their father as he smiled at the two, despite Satsuki's look of shock and appall.

"WHAT," she shouted at the top of her lungs as she nearly jumped off her bed and looked at her father as if he had been speaking in some demonic tongue and that was, in essence, what the v-bomb was. V for visitor.

"I know, isn't it great, he called me up and told me that his son was coming down here on business," said her father as he ignored her tone of voice. "He's only a year older than you and I'm sure it will help you get over Leo coming out of the closet last month."

"Dad, don't be gross," shouted Satsuki as she put her hands to her stomach as she felt queasiness at being thought of as Leo's girlfriend ever in her lifetime. It just seemed so impossible, more so now that he had revealed that he was actually gay, but even if he was straight he had a face that she could never see herself kissing. "I'd never go out with Leo in my life so why do you keep on insisting that I like him. Just because you say something so many times doesn't mean that I'll believe it, it's like having the second Bush for a father except without the perks that his daughters receive, like the ability to do nothing. Anyway, what's the name of this person coming to visit us?"

"His names Raiden, and he was transferred to your high school a few months ago," replied their father still unaware about the havoc that he just unleashed and he just allowed himself to climb farther into it. "He drives a motorcycle and I hear he plays a mean acoustic guitar."

"Dad, kids like rap now, what time did you come from," asked Satsuki with a sigh as she laid back on her bed and stared up at her ceiling in annoyance. "Well I do like rock, but not some hippie 60's crap that you listen to when you're high or something. Hey Keiichirou, have you seen my old doll with the black hair and the checkered dress that mom gave me for one of my birthdays."

"I don't play with dolls, action figures do not count as dolls," shouted Keiichirou and then they both grew wide eyed and turned their heads at their dad.

"What, I haven't done anything with a doll since that Merry Marry doll," said their father reflexively as he backed up into a corner, literally and figuratively. "I haven't done anything with your doll Satsuki, you don't have to worry, that doll molestation scandal made sure of that."

"Yeah, and made sure that I could never bring you to another PTA meeting ever again," added Satsuki with annoyance at the memory of having to punch a boy for bringing it up. "Anyway when this son of one of your bar does buddies get here?"

There was a sound of a motorcycle barking its engine at an oncoming car and the shouting of obscenities lifted over the foggy afternoon from a voice that sounded like it came from a pistol swinging, gasoline drinking, bad mother fucker.

"Oh there he is now," said Satsuki's father as he started to walk down the stairs with Keiichirou following and Satsuki decided she would have to go. "Just what I need, another guy in this house and probably some pervert who'd want ogle over my pictures like Hajime."

"Oh Satsuki, come meet Raiden" called her father just as she was descending the steps and she could see him coming out of the corner of her eye as he flipped the bird at some driver who had nearly ran into him.

"Go get your eyes checked you blind son of a bitch," shouted the man dressed in a black leather jacket with black pants and a black shirt and black boots. His black hair was a slicked pompadour that made him look like something out of Grease or another nineteen seventies gang film or musical. "Hey, my name is Raiden Kamishiro, it's nice to meet you."

_Great, I'll have some charming John Travolta Grease look alike living in my house from now on_, thought Satsuki as she wondered how correct she was when she told her little brother she was going to die of a heart break and alcoholism. She could see it in the making as she watched him stroll in with a typical gangster walk and she could see the outline of flask pressing against his coat, probably filled with alcohol. _I swear sometimes dad could be the most trusting idiot of all time if we let him be._

"Anyway, Satsuki why don't you show him to your friends and around town," suggested her father and then she realized what gears were turning in his mind. He was trying to get her back with her friends or get her to be more social since she hadn't been spending that much time with anybody during the summer and only went out when she was tagging along with one of the girls she knew from elementary school, but she never talked to her old friends that much and she never went out with any boys.

"Dad, it's almost five in the afternoon, I should be thinking about what I'm going to cook for dinner," complained Satsuki as she tried to get out of having to show some son of a drunk around town.

"Raiden can help you with cooking ideas, since I here he's not that bad of a cook himself," replied her father as he grinned at her with his apparent checkmate. "He even worked at a restaurant in Tokyo not too long ago."

"Yeah, that was about two months ago before I got fired for getting into a fight with a customer," said Raiden as he pulled his flask out to take a drink with it, blatantly drinking alcohol in front of them.

"Well come on then," said Satsuki as she grudgingly walked outside to Hajime's house in hopes of getting someone to dump Raiden with. "Hey Hajime, get down here, I need your help with something!"

"Telling a story here," shouted Hajime back as he cupped the phone with one hand. He was wearing a Creed shirt with a picture of the album Made of Clay.

"It's probably that damn midget story again, come on I need your help," said Satsuki as she pulled him out of his house before he could realize she was in it.

"That's okay I'll think I'll pick some things up for dinner," said Raiden as he got on his motorcycle and rode off into the night. As soon as he was over the horizon, the two friends her the heavy platter of feet and they turned to see their gay Jewish friend running towards them more excited than the time he found he had more in common with the captain of the chess club than he thought.

"Hey you guys, have you heard about the haunted loft that kills anybody who goes in it," asked Leo from down the block before he was even close to them and so he got his answer later.

"No, and from those last words, I don't want to know anymore about it," replied Hajime before he was grabbed by the arm.

"I hate to say this Haji, but we have to stop any ghost that comes up," said Satsuki as she started dragging him with her. "Don't worry I've been studying on how to put ghost's to sleep you just have to depend on my genius."

"I'd rather have Jessica Simpson or Parris Hilton lead me, I'd at least get a blow job out of it," said Hajime as he stopped fighting back.

* * *

Raiden didn't know why he fell asleep on his motorcycle at that moment when he was getting near to the old tree, but for some reason he did. It was probably fate that led him down that road and onto the terrain that was the park. He'd always had a thing for doing dangerous things and that was part of the reason why, but one couldn't chalk this up to pure random events. There was a reason he crashed into the tree that was the resting place for the Lord Amonojaku.

* * *

Read and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Guess who's coming to dinner.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Stories. Please review also.

* * *

The lofts were very nice and cozy looking, with the classic hunting lodge look that gave off a style of comfort and some fond fantasy about being out in the snow. Loft 13, however, was the same type of loft, but it gave off a feeling of being buried alive in snow with the icy coldness creeping up your back as you tried to crawl out. It definitely wasn't the type of place that either Hajime or Satsuki wanted to be in, but Leo was practically dragging them into the loft, not stopping to ask for their opinion since it would only mean he would have to convince them that they should. Hajime figured that coming out of the closet had made him pushier, but whether he was the seme or the uke was unknown to Hajime. The loft wasn't lit up, obviously because no one had lived there in a while, but the door wasn't locked. It had a lot of valuable things inside, but no one had ever thought of going inside to find out what was in their because the loft had belonged to one of the most insane men in history and its name lived in infamy. On a regular day, Hajime would never come into the room of Loft 13, but now Hajime was being forced to go there by his friend, Satsuki, who came from a long line of quasi-lesbian ghost hunters. The normal worries of a student's life seemed to increase for him at an exponential rate with his unwavering responsibilities as a reluctant ghost hunter thanks to his friends.

"Why did I have to come here with you," moaned Hajime as he walked right up to the door of Loft 13 that looked as ominous as another god awful Scary Movie or parody made by the same film producers. "Couldn't I have just stayed home and spanked my monkey or get back to playing Halo 3, but no; fatty had to bring me here."

"Would you shut up already this is something that we have to do," said Satsuki as she grabbed him by the ear and pulled him into the loft with a very scared Leo holding the door open. "Now then let's find this thing and try to find out whatever is going to happen with this thing or else you'll be having a lot of people dying."

"You took me away from Girls Gone Wild, Roswell Abduction Freaks for this," asked Hajime as he looked at his own watch and noticed that it was spinning around real fast. "God damn cheap ass watches, that's the last time I buy something other than porno off the street, that guy looked to shady to be selling something properly stolen."

"Is that the unlimited Anal Probe addition," asked Keichiro who had heard his friends talking about it.

"Keichiro I can't believe that you're looking at anything that this pervert would be looking at," scolded Satsuki as Keichiro started to cower back, but as soon as he did that he fell onto the couch

As soon as he did that the TV cut on with the expected shrieks from everyone, Leo's girly screams had become more high pitched than last time as Satsuki noticed that when she was forced to cover her ears. The static on the TV cut everything as the little pixels of black and white moved around onto the screen like a flurry of dandruff or snow, depends on whether you were in the mountains or at the barbershop. The static then started to switch to a random assortment of strange black and white images that looked like someone had been screwing around with the camera after so many years of doing nothing with it. The rest of the gang looked puzzled at the screen trying to make something out of it when it flashed to a room that had padded walls that looked more like a room with a sanitarium on it and in the middle of the floor was a man in his late-twenties sitting in the middle of the room. On his face was plastered a very depraved smile as if he had just taken a twenty ounce dose of "happy" before he had started filming the thing.

"Haven't we ripped off the ring already," asked Hajime as he looked around and every nodded with him at this. "How come we're doing it again if we ripped it off like two times already?"

"Well, what does that say about our writing staff," replied Satsuki as she started looking into the VCR to find that there was nothing in it and then she noticed the creepy fact that the man on TV was looking at her dead on with his creepy eyes.

"I'm in your house," said the man on the screen as he started to grin even wider and then reached down to pick up a prison shank. "Welcome to my humble abode, you should get use to it because you'll never be leaving it, ever again hahahahahaaha."

"Okay that is creepy as hell and I'm leaving," said Hajime as he started running for the door while finding that it was locked from the outside, trapping them in. "Oh crap the damn door is locked from the outside and we can't go anywhere!"

"Would you just keep pushing on the door and stop pussing out on us," cried Satsuki as she backed away from the TV and she saw that the man was pushing out of the TV. "Oh my god it's coming too close to copyright infringement, someone stop him before we all get sued by the director of the Ring."

"Now then, I'm going to paint this room red with your blood," said the maniacal ghost as he stalked the children to a corner of their room where he lunged for them, but they all ducked under his ghostly form.

"I thought you said you could get this ghost under control so where is this power or are you not enough of a dyke," asked Hajime as he ran across the room to get away and opened up a vent. "Come on, I know a way out of here that I've used when I needed to make a house call to BJ Bridget."

"For once you being a pervert is going to save our lives," said Satsuki as she looked at the ghost that was coming behind them and hopped into the vent before anyone else.

"Hey how come you get in their first," complained Hajime as he got in behind her. "Your fat ass is gonna get jammed and blocked the way!"

"You're the idiot who decided to leave through this," shouted Satsuki as she kicked behind her.

"Hey, I didn't want to come here in the first place, but someone thought we should do this because someone we don't know might get hurt!"

"Well who knows, some hot guy might get hurt so I thought it would be good to protect them," cried Satsuki as she started crawling fast through the vent. "Besides who else was going to cast the spell to send this guy into spiritual sleep and I have an idea as soon as we get down there if there is anything that can reflect his image."

* * *

The ghost crept his way through the vent towards where the children had been and found that there was something in the corner that as soon as he looked at it, it disappeared behind the corner away from his line of sight. Without hesitation the ghost rushed to where the thing had been, the disturbance in the air at his presence being noted by the dust and cobwebs that were picked up by the small breeze in the air as the ghost moved around laughing with maniacal abandon. The corner was a sharp blind turn that would worry another person except for the ghost, but he knew that it would do no harm to him if he was attacked by an object of the physical realm. When he turned the corner however, he found that there was a mirror with red lipstick moved in zigzag lines that looked like bindings and before the ghost knew what was going on he found him bound in red bindings while the group of kids started to write something on a blank tape. _Do these kids honestly think that they can keep me bound just with these mere ropes_, thought the ghost as he started to call up his knife and cut at the ropes and soon broke out of them with a large growl as he started to stalk forward towards them with a look of pure murder on his face until he found that he could not walk another step. With a snarl, the ghost turned around to see that the there were several things wrapped around it and of a yellow color as he looked to see a young man standing there with red eye, a black leather jacket, black shirt, and black leather pants, someone who had the fashion sense of Sid Vicious and apparently the sanity to boot.

"Well I'm sorry, Mr. Vicious-wannabe, but you aren't going to d much with only these," said the ghost with a laugh as he tried to shove the blade into the teenagers chest, but the teenager's eyes lit up and a piece of wood shifted in front of him to block the knife.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not what you think I am," said young man as he called up another hand to take hold of the ghost by the neck. "I may look like Sid Vicious, but I am still the Lord Amonojaku and I still have enough spiritual energy to kill you if I wanted to."

"What that's impossible, you're supposed to be in spiritual sleep," exclaimed the ghost as he seemed to be unsure, but then he remembered the kids right behind him.

"Go ahead and seal the damn ghost, just make up some crap having to do with him or something," said the young man who had introduced himself as Amonojaku. "His name is Kurasampa!"

"Kurasampa, time to put up the porn," chanted Satsuki as she used the talisman to bind the ghost. "Kurasampa, go back to where you born. Kurasampa, hope our writers come up with something. Kurasampa, cause we're doing the Ring!"

"NOOOOOOOOO," cried the ghost as he was pulled into the talisman that was slapped onto a blank tape that they had found near the VCR.

"Phew, well that is one thing done, but how did Sid Vicious know what to do," asked Hajime as he looked at Raiden and seemed to notice something different about him.

"You idiot, didn't you notice that my voice changed all of a sudden to something very familiar," said Raiden as he looked at the both of them with a "did you eat a bowl of retarded for breakfast" look.

"What," exclaimed Satsuki as she looked at him and then sighed. "Why the hell are you here and in the body of my dad's friend's son? He's going to be pissed when he finds out that some Keibler Elf reject is in the body of his friend's son!"

"Quit you're whining, I helped you out and seems like there is a lot I should do while I'm here and relaxing," said Amonojaku as he yawned a bit. "But there is no way you can put me back to spiritual sleep with all the other ghostly events that are happening in this town so I think you should all get to cracking on that if you wish to get rid of me."

"Great and I thought school starting up again would be the biggest worry that I have, but now I've got all this crap," whined Satsuki as she dropped to her knees holding her head in her hands.

"Well at least we can get some help with the ghost hunting," said Leo as he looked at Amonojaku and the body he had possessed.

"Don't count on it fairy, not unless I feel like it and there is something in it for me," said Amonojaku as he scratched his head with his foot, a habit he got from being a cat and apparently, Raiden had been doing that himself. "Come on, let's get home and get me some dinner."


End file.
